An electrophotographic printing system may use digitally controlled lasers to create a latent image in the charged surface of a photo imaging plate (PIP). The lasers may be controlled according to digital instructions from a digital image file. Digital instructions typically include one or more of the following parameters: image color, image spacing, image intensity, order of the color layers, etc. A printing substance may then be applied to the partially-charged surface of the PIP, recreating the desired image. The image may then be transferred from the PIP to a transfer blanket on a transfer cylinder and from the transfer blanket to the desired substrate, which may be placed into contact with the transfer blanket by an impression cylinder.